Problemas y soluciones 2
by mimika
Summary: AU. Mi matrimonio era perfecto hasta que un dia mi mujer quiso dar el paso más grande en nuestra relación: un hijo. No sería un problema si yo quisiera ternelo, pero NO quiero! EDITADO.


**Queridas lectoras o fanficionáticas!**

**Después de mucho tiempo sin subir o continuar mis historias, les comunico que pienso revisar y editar mis anteriores fics para poder darles lo que se merecen y buscan, gozar de las ideas y locuras que se me pasan por la cabeza. Pienso editar los que he subido con anterioridad, y subir los fics que se me han ido ocurriendo. Disculpen si en algún momento mis historias han causado daños ópticos con mis faltas ortográficas o mis excesos como Out of Character ''OoC'' . He vuelto mejorada y espero poder plasmarlo en mis fics.**

**Gracias por la espera y a los integrante del foro ****''Malos fics y SA''**** por las recomendaciones en mi fic ****La madre de mi mejor amigo.**

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la autora Rumiko Takashi, la historia por el contrario, me pertenece._

**PROBLEMAS Y SOLUCIONES**

Hoy hace 4 años que contraje matrimonio con la mujer más hermosa del mudo. Aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez sentada en el banco del parque, con los ojos cerrados tomando un poco de sol. Con su vestido blanco sin tirantes y un gorro de paja con un lazo celeste, sabía que era la mujer de mi vida. Me aproximé a ella con la barata excusa de si tenia hora. Ella abrió sus ojos enseñándome aquel color café, tan dulce, tan característico suyo.

Me mostró con gracia sus muñecas, haciéndome ver que no llevaba nada en ellas.

- No, lo siento. No tengo reloj - me dijo sonriendo. Su cara era perfecta a mi parecer. Tenía los ojos más tiernos y dulces que había visto en mi corta vida de 23 años. La nariz pequeña y erguida, combinando a la perfección con sus labios, tan atrayentes y sedosos.

- Disculpe la molestia. No me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. ¿Le molestaría que me sentase?- le dije con cortesía.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo aún sonriendo.

Tomé asiento junto a ella y le pregunté su nombre entre varias cosas: Kagome Higurashi.

Desde ese día no he tenido ojos para nadie más que ella. Al poco tiempo empezamos a vivir juntos, y finalmente nos casamos al cabo de tres años de relación, los mejores de mi vida. Nos lo pasábamos increíble juntos, siempre haciendo nuestros planes de un futuro muy cercano, donde nuestros sueños, eran simplemente eso, _sueños_.

Pero los años pasaban y el sentimiento de ser madre empezó a sembrarse cada vez más y más en ella. Era un paso muy grande el que deseaba Kagome, pero yo no.

Lo que yo deseaba era seguir disfrutando de ella, el único que lo hiciera. Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero así lo había decidido.

A causa de este problema, hemos tenido demasiadas discusiones, incluso escogió dormir en otra habitación para no tener que verme. Nos esquivábamos mutuamente y esto ocasionó un gran abismo entre los dos. Pasamos de ser un matrimonio a ser unos desconocidos que compartían vivienda. Dejamos de hacer el amor como siempre lo habíamos echo, pasando a tener solo sexo, sin palabras bonitas o roces desbordantes de amor y afecto.

Algunas veces nos veíamos en el desayuno o a la hora de la cena, donde ella me hablaba de varios temas sin importancia para enfriar un poco las cosas entre nosotros, o así es como lo sentía yo, haciéndome sentir más miserable si cabía. La ignoraba. Decía alguna excusa relacionada con mi trabajo para poder levantarme de la silla y poder irme esquivando, como si fueran balas, sus conversaciones. Soy Inuyasha Taisho, el mayor empresario de la ciudad y uno de los mejores del país, así que no tenia tiempo de calmar a Kagome con sus tonterías.

Un día, decidí ir a casa temprano, donde me sorprendí de ver que estaban todas las luces apagadas, enseñándome un hogar oscuro, vacío, sin vida, ajustándose a la perfección con mis sentimientos. Con cuidado y como un vulgar ladrón, entré a mi casa despacio sin hacer ruido. Me daba la extraña sensación de si omitía algún sonido el diablo vendría del infierno para llevarme junto a él. Escalofríos y malas sensaciones se acumulaban en mi cuerpo cuando las luces del recibidor ,en el que me encontraba, se encendieran. Detrás mio estaba ella, la sentía con todo mi ser. Me giré y reconocí su albornoz rosa un poco mal colocado y me fijé en que Kagome estaba ligeramente maquillada, con su pelo de ébano suelto. ¿Habría llegado hace poco?

- _Inuyasha, ¿_cómo te ha ido el día?. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? - tenia la cara tranquila y relajada. Su tono de voz era tan suave que me hizo bajar la guardia. Hacía mucho que no venía a recibirme cuando llegaba de trabajar. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto añoraba este detalle.

- Bien- le dije con indiferencia. Esto provocó que su semblante tranquilo cambiara a uno triste de golpe. Me dolió ver ese cambio en ella, así que decidí darle un beso en la frente, rápido, como si su piel me hubiera quemado los labios.- ¿Dónde está todo el personal de la casa?- a estas alturas ya deberían habernos interrumpido varias veces.

- Les di tres días libres. -Dijo, bajo mi sorpresa, con los ojos agachados.

El silencio comenzó a reinar y yo no encontraba ninguna excusa creíble para salir corriendo de esta situción.

- Mira Inuyasha- se relamió sus exquisitos labios haciendo una pequeña pausa.- Ya no puedo seguir con esto- me dijo acercándose y haciéndome desmoronar por completo. ¿Me estaba dejando?.

Por primera vez desde que llegue la vi con más atención. Tenia los ojos hinchados, prueba de que había estado llorando. No podía sentirme más despreciable.

- Ya sabes lo que yo deseo más que nada en este mundo, poder tener un hijo de los dos.- Entonces yo role los ojos con fastidio. Me tocaría escucharla y aguantar otra vez sus gritos y sus llantos. Todo un drama solo por que ella quería un hijo. - Pero también soy consciente de tu opinión sobre este tema.- Su voz se quebró y bajó la mirada al suelo un segundo para volverlos a levantar, mirándome pero sin mirarme a la vez. - Te juro que no volveré a hablar nunca más de esto- dijo rompiendo en llanto- pero por favor deja de ignorarme.

Su preciosa cara se volvió roja por su lloro y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero no podía, mi orgullo no me dejaba.

Estaba sorprendido y confuso, no sabía que decir delante de esta proposición. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía haber soltado eso, pero lo tanto, no podía decir que estaba de acuerdo pero tampoco podía decirle lo contrario.

- Yo…Kagome no llores, ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

Intente acercarme a ella, pero se alejo dejándome con los brazos estirados. No esperaba menos.

- ¿En serio? Pues que sepas que tu eres el causante de estas lágrimas y de todas las que he derramado estos últimos meses. ¡No me toques!- Me dijo cuando intente abrazarla de nuevo.

Ella tenia razón. Yo le estaba jodiendo la vida, estaba sufriendo y yo lo sabía de ante mano.

- Te amo, Inuyasha- dijo más calmada.- Quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase. Si no quieres tener hijos, no los tendremos. Lo único que te pido es que todo vuelva a ser como antes-. Se acercó a mi con ojos tiernos y muy despacio puso sus manos en mis hombros y me besó dulcemente- Que vuelvas a quererme.

Entonces yo reaccioné y me aparte de un empujón. Ese beso lleno de amor me dejó desconcertado completamente y no supe como responderle. Así que hice lo que un hombre nunca debe hacer.

- Lo siento, estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- cojo mi maletín y me fui casi corriendo a la que era antes nuestra habitación, escuchando de fondo el llanto de Kagome

Había huido de ella como un cobarde.

Más tarde, ya como a las 10 de la noche, me escape de mi propia casa. Me fui a un bar de mala muerte en una zona peligrosa de la ciudad de Tokyo, donde nadie me conociera. Comencé a beber lo mismo que escuchaba que pedía la gente de mi alrededor. No podía dejar de pensar en como, mi matrimonio feliz, en menos de un año, se había arruinado por completo.

¿Por qué tuvo que presentarse el estúpido de Miroku en mi casa con Sango embarazada?. Desde ese día, Kagome no dejaba el tema del bebé. Todo era más fácil cuando las únicas y pocas peleas trataban sobre cosas insignificantes, y se solucionaban con cálidos besos y palabras bonitas…

Poco a poco el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos y yo me sentía cada vez mas mareado y estúpido. En vez de dejar mi egoísmo de lado y hacer feliz a mi mujer, en vez de estar en mi cama con Kagome, enseñándole cuánto podía un hombre amar a una mujer, estaba en un bar horrible en la parte baja de la ciudad. Miré el reloj que el amor de mi vida me había regalado, con la broma que ''nunca'' sabía la hora por no tener uno. Me di cuenta que eran las 4 de la madrugada. Yo ya no podía conducir. Me sentía demasiado mareado y el camarero me retuvo en su bar, según el, por mi seguridad. Después de ese momento, no me acuerdo de nada más.

Cuando me desperté, estaba acostado en el césped de un parque, al frente de aquel bar. Vomite lo poco que había comido el día anterior y tomé muchísima agua de una fuente que había en el parque. Me senté en un banco y cerré los ojos sintiendo la fría brisa en mi cara, deseando que todo acabase de una vez por todas. Volví a mirar el reloj y ya eran las 7 de la mañana, así que encontrándome un poco mejor, fui a casa con mi coche, pensando en mil y un cosas, recordando los mejores momentos que había pasado junto a Kagome.

Al llegar, no pudo encogerse más mi corazón al verla dormida en las escaleras de al frente de la puerta principal. Seguramente me estaba esperando y el sueño pudo con ella. Me dio asco mi persona. Si pudiera arrancarme la piel, tirarla en ácido y así sentirme menos sucio, lo haría sin problemas.

La cargué hasta nuestra habitación, donde la dejé con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, como una muñeca de cristal, y la mire. La seguía mirando, continuaba mirándola. Toda la mañana, mientras ella dormía con su semblante tranquilo pero triste.

En ese momento sentí algo en mi interior. Un calor que me hacia sentir bien, me reconfortaba y me daba una sensación acogedora y liberadora. Me vino a la mente, como si fuera una señal, unas imágenes. Unas imágenes preciosas de Kagome con un pequeño niño en sus brazos, dándole de comer, jugando, leyéndole cuentos y finalmente saludándole a él los dos con una sonrisa hermosa. Me agradaron mucho, me gustaban, me encantaban. En ese instante cerré mis ojos sintiendo ese calor que corría por mi cuerpo como si fuera una maratón. Volví a mirarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Inuyasha - susurró mi nombre entre sus sueños.

Por dios, como la amaba. Por ser un estúpido egoísta ella sufría y estaba dispuesta a dejar su mayor sueño a un lado para verme feliz. Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentado y me puse de frente al gran ventanal que teníamos en la habitación, dejándome ver la ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando decidí tener el hijo tan esperado de Kagome. El calor se intensifico más aún. Transmitiéndome una felicidad que jamas había sentido. ¡Quería tener un hijo!. Por fin lo decidí. Se acabaría mi pesadilla y además tendría a mi Kagome contenta. ¡Un bebé de los dos!.

Me senté otra vez en la silla en la que estaba y con una sonrisa de tarado, que no me la quitaba ni Miroku, continué mirando a mi mujer y la futura madre de mis hijos.

¿Cómo le diría a Kagome la noticia?

- Inuyasha- la vi igual que ayer, destrozada. Me aproximé a ella sonriendo, le cogí sus manos con delicadeza y la miré fijamente a sus ojos ahora opacos.

- Kagome, lo siento. Lo siento tanto amor mío.- Besé sus manos con todo el amor que pude. -Tu no te mereces lo que te estoy haciendo. Tenías razón diciéndome que yo era el culpable de tu sufrimiento. No quería tener hijos por que eso supone - le dije cogiendo su estrecha cintura- tener que separarme de ti. Pero ahora, ya he tomado una decisión.- La acerqué a mis labios.- Quiero tener frutos de nuestra relación, pequeños seres que tengan una parte mía, -la bese con ternura- y tuya. Te amo mucho más que a mi propia vida, y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir de esta manera nunca más. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Me quedo mirando perpleja, como en estado de shock. De repente me abrazó con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa como la de una niña cuando le van a comprar un helado. Entonces se separó de mi un poco.

- Claro que te perdono, mi amor. - Se aproximó a mi oreja y me dijo con voz sensual- Podemos empezar desde ahora a intentarlo. Te tengo un regalo que espero que sea de tu agrado- Se levantó de la cama y me cogió de la mano. Corríamos y reíamos como adolescentes por toda la casa hasta que me llevo a la habitación en la que ella había estado durmiendo todos estos meses lejos de mi.

Antes de entrar me miró sonriendo y cogió algo rápidamente de la cómoda y sin decir nada me hizo a un lado y corrió hasta nuestra habitación, y yo persiguiéndola, encantado de volver a reírme y de disfrutar junto a ella.

Cuando llegue a la habitación Kagome me empujó a la cama y se puso enfrente de mi. Se quito el albornoz, dejándome a la vista su cuerpo completamente desnudo. La luz era reflejada en su hermosa piel blanca y sedosa. La imagen era tan hermosa que pensé que lo estaba soñando. Se acerco a mi despacio, de una forma muy sexy y empezó la guerra.

- Te amo, Kagome.

- Yo también, Inuyasha.

Comenzamos a besarnos con todo el amor que sentíamos. Me hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Después ese pequeño beso se volvió más ardiente. Yo ya estaba más que preparado para demostrarle a Kagome cuánto la amaba. Nos separamos para respirar y nos quedamos viendo un largo rato mientras sonreíamos.

Entonces la cara de Kagome cambió, se volvió más traviesa.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea deliciosa.- Comenzó sacando la parte superior de mi traje, ya que no me había cambiado mi traje ejecutivo. Me beso el pecho dándome suaves caricias haciéndome suspirar.

No me había fijado que en su mano tenía unas esposas que rápidamente me puso muy sonrojada.

- Veo que te has vuelto más traviesa que nunca Kagome. Te he enseñado muy bien.

- Las compré por si algún día volvíamos a hacer el amor.

Sonreí ante su respuesta y besé sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aunque vayamos rumbo a los 30 años Kagome siempre ha sentido un poco de vergüenza cuando hacemos el amor. Me encanta.

Cogió mi corbata y me la puso de una forma que quedara como una venda en los ojos.

- Esta vez, yo te haré el amor apasionadamente y tu solo sentirás lo mucho que te amo.

- No seas mala conmigo pequeña.

Sentía las manos de Kagome, sus labios y a veces su lengua, por todo mi torso, dándome placer y sacándome suspiros y gemidos placenteros. Sentí como se sentaba encima de mi pantalón y rozaba la punta de su lengua con mi hombro y besaba mi cuello y volvía a besar mi boca con dulzura.

Extendió sus brazos y me desabrocho el pantalón con lentitud, me lo bajo con mi ropa interior incluida. Su suspiro al verme sin nada encima más que las esposas, me hizo reír, pero deje de hacerlo cuando sentí, que me tocaba con sus manos, dándome placer infinito.

Solté varios gruñidos y gemidos. De repente dejó de moverse. Durante un rato solo me miraba a los ojos con un cúmulo de sentimientos en su mirada. Me besó con pasión y yo aproveché para mover mis caderas contra las suyas para así poder entrar por fin en ella.

- No mi amor. Todavía quiero disfrutar de ti-

¿Seria su venganza por hacerla sufrir?

Ella cogió mi miembro entre sus manos y empezó otra vez con sus exquisitos masajes. Dejó de lado sus manos y utilizó su lengua para más placer mio. Comencé a gemir y sudar más de la cuenta, pero ella me soltó antes del orgasmo

- Retendremos lo tuyo. No queremos que se desperdicie- me dijo con sensualidad y deseo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi. Bajó de golpe, enterrándome en ella hasta el fondo de su ser y gritamos con placer. Comenzó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente. Estaba torturándome. Después el ritmo se hizo más rápido y yo solo pensaba en poder tocarla con mis manos pero las esposas no me dejaban. Ella no dejaba de gritar mi nombre poniéndome más de lo que ya estaba.

Se detuvo un rato y senti como subía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi pecho donde separo sus manos, que empezaban a subir por mis brazos separados hasta las esposas. En el momento en que sentí que mis manos estaban libres me tire sobre ella como un león a su presa.

- Me hiciste gozar, Kagome. Pero lo que yo te haré sentir está a otro nivel.

La besaba con frenesí y pasión mientras mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. La posición en la que estábamos era más que perfecta. El masajearle los pechos, sentirlos bajo mi mano era la sensación más erótica para mi. No aguanté más y mi incorpore para lamer, morder y estirar un poco sus pezones, mientras escuchaba como ella gemía mi nombre como si no hubiera un mañana. Bajé mis manos y toqué con delicadeza su suave vientre plano esperando que algún día nuestros frutos crezcan en ella. La boca de Kagome era una maldita adicción pero el sabor de su piel era exquisito.

Besé cada parte de su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre. Cuando llegué a su intimidad le di pequeños mordiscos a la parte interior de sus muslos haciendo que mi amante suspirara mi nombre. Metí mi mano traviesa en su intimidad acariciando su clítoris y por último le metí dos dedos suavemente. Estaba completamente lista para recibirme. Lo dí todo mientras mis manos y mi boca estaban en su intimidad haciendo que Kagome llegara al orgasmo.

No le di tregua y me metí en su interior lo más rápido que pude cuando sentí su orgasmo en mis dedos. El ritmo que manteníamos con nuestras caderas era como una batalla para ver quien era el más veloz. Ganó yo.

Después de su segundo orgasmo la cogí entre mis brazos mientras ella aún se retorcía del placer y la empotre contra el respaldar de la cama, sin mucha delicadeza, continuando así con mi movimiento de caderas ya que Kagome ya no podía moverse.

El gritar su nombre, sentirla tan profundamente en mi corazón y ver su cara de placer fueron suficientes para dejarme llevar por completo y perder mi sentido de la razón.

Llegamos al clímax, los dos gritando nuestros nombres y me tire de espaldas hacia la cama con Kagome en mis brazos aun.

- Mmmm. Ha sido increíble pequeña.- Dije cuando nuestras respiraciones ya estaban más calmadas. Kagome solo pudo asentir y reírse.- Pero eso no significa que hayamos terminado.

Y todo volvió a comenzar.

**Después de cuatro años.**

Tuvimos trillizos. Algo impresionante ya que no habían casos en mi familia ni de Kagome. Eran dos niños y una niña preciosos.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, cumplían tres años. El mismo día que conocí a Kagome en aquel parque. Van a venir mi hermano Sesshomaru con sus 2 hijos y mi cuñada Rin, Miroku y su enorme familia, ¡ Tenía 6 hijos con Sango!, la mejor amiga de kagome, Ayame y su marido Kouga, algunos vecinos que tenían hijos y nuestros padres.

Adoro a mis hijos. La estupidez de que no los quería tener aún no me entraba en la cabeza, pero ahora que los tengo a mi lado, no podría desear algo mejor.

Decidí ir a casa temprano del trabajo para poder ayudar a Kagome con la fiesta de los niños. Pero me encontré con Kagome sentada afuera en la calle, como niña pequeña sonriendo hacia el horizonte. Cuando vio mi coche se levantó, se limpió un poco su vestido blanco y comenzó a mover los brazos de un lado a otro, como si quisiera girarse pero no lo hacia. Cuando me bajé sonriendo, ella se acerco, y me beso alegremente.

- Sera mejor que busquemos una casa más grande.- le dije antes de que me contara la noticia.

- Yo diría que tendremos que comprar la más grande de la ciudad.- Dijo riendo.

- Te quiero pequeña.- le dije alegre, mientras la cogía y daba vueltas con ella en el aire- ¡Voy a tener otro hijo!.

**FIN.**


End file.
